Be Your Oxygen
by Day Yoonha Imnida
Summary: "Please… Let Me Be Your Oxygen" KyuMin Fanfiction, sekuel of Love O2 & CO2 RNR please...


_.  
_

_.  
_

_Aku terus memandang datar kearah Minnie hyung yang kini tengah duduk tepat didepanku. Namja manis itu tampak lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatiannya kearah novel yang sedang digenggam dibandingkan diriku yang sedari tadi terus manatapnya, mengharap sedikit saja perhatian darinya._

_Kekasih? Ajaibnya itulah status kami saat ini, setelah perjalan panjangku mengejar cintanya selama beberapa tahun belakangan, akhirnya dia bersedia juga menyerahkan dirinya padaku._

_Cukup sulit memang membuat dia yang awalnya sangat membenciku berbalik menjadi mencintaiku seperti saat ini, memerlukan kesabaran dan kerja keras walau sebenarnya dua hal itu sama sekali bukan gayaku. Hanya demi dia… demi nafasku, aku rela membuang jauh-jauh harga diri dan sikap egois yang sebenarnya sudah mendarah daging dalam diriku._

_Aku ingat dulu kami bahkan sempat berdebat antara 02 dan CO2, aku selalu beranggapan kalau aku, orang yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai CO2 ini lambat laun akan mendapatkan posisi sebagai O2 dalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya bertahan hidup hanya dengan selalu berada di dekatnya._

_Namun dia dengan angkuhnya selalu menyangkal kehadiranku disekitarnya, selalu berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku ini hanyalah seonggok CO2 yang kalau tidak dengan segera dikeluarkan dari tubuh, akan membuat dadanya sesak._

_Adakah dari kalian yang merasa heran, bagaimana kami akhirnya bisa bersama?_

_Aku sarankan, baca dulu FF dari Day yang judulnya Love O2 & CO2, Karena… ini merupakan sekuel atau kelanjutan kisahku dalam mengejar cintanya yang tertuang dalam sebuah fanfiction …_

_Mungkin kalian akan mengerti… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini…_

* * *

Be Your Oxygen

.

.

KyuMin fanfiction

.

.

Warning : Shou-ai, tipo(s), Abal, OOC , school life.

.

.

Summary : "Please… Let Me Be Your Oxygen"

* * *

Pluk

Aku langsung menatap gusar ke arah teman sekelasku Changmin, sebenarnya dia sahabat karibku dari SMP, namun entah kenapa saat ini aku benar-benar malas untuk melihatnya, bahkan pada FF sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak muncul, aku sempat bersyukur karena hal itu.

"Melamun lagi eoh?" tanyanya sambil menyambar air mineral yang sudah kuhabiskan setengahnya.

Saat ini kami sedang beristirahat setelah menjalani pelajaran olah raga yang sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan, ditambah materi hari ini yang semakin membuat mata pelajaran ini tampak berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnya.

Lari…

Apa lari itu adalah hal yang pantas untuk dipelajari? Yah… mungkin jika teknik dalam olimpiade seperti lomba lari 100 meter atau lari jarak jauh dan sebagainya dalam dunia atletik, itu wajar untuk dipelajari.

Tapi ini hanyalah lari keliling sekolah sebanyak sepuluh kali! Apa Han _seonsaengnim_ sudah gila? Aku saja sempat mampir ke kantin dulu untuk sekedar membeli es teh sebelum melanjutkan lari -yang lebih pantas disebut bagian dari sebuah penyiksaan dari pada pelajaran olah raga itu.

"Hei… kau mendengarku tidak?". Changmin menoyor kepalaku dengan keras hingga membuatku tersentak dan langsung menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Ada masalah dengan kelincimu lagi?".

"Apa segampang itu menebak perasaanku Changmin-_ah_?" aku malah bertanya balik tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Memang bisa apalagi? Tak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatmu uring-uringan begini selain dia bukan?".

Aku kembali menghela nafasku yang entah keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini.

"Entahlah… aku merasa hubungan kami belum mengalami perubahan yang berarti".

"Bukankah dia pernah bilang _saranghae_ padamu?".

Memang benar… dia pernah bilang jika dia juga mencintaiku. Dia juga pernah menunjukkan rasa cemburunya saat kami melakukan _double date_ –entah bisa disebut demikian atau tidak- dengan Sunny dan Yuri dulu.

Namun entah mengapa aku merasa itu sama sekali belum cukup membuktikan jika dia sudah benar-benar mencintaiku.

Dia juga pernah bilang kalau aku mungkin sudah berubah menjadi O2 dalam hidupnya. Tapi sekali lagi… aku belum cukup yakin tentang itu semua.

"Dia tidak pernah mau bermanja-manja denganku. Mungkin terdengar kekanakan, namun apa salah jika aku ingin dia sedikit saja memperlihatkan sisi manisnya padaku, dia selalu acuh dan bahkan sering bersikap dingin saat bersamaku, aku hanya ingin melihat kalau dia juga membutuhkanku seperti halnya aku yang terlalu membutuhkan keberadaannya" aku menunduk sambil membuat pola-pola abstrak diatas tanah yang sedang kupijak.

"_Ani…_ aku rasa itu wajar saja… dia kekasihmu bukan, jadi tidak masalah jika kau menginginkan perhatian dari kekasihmu sendiri".

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan Changmin-_ah_?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan menggambar spongebob dengan kaki silinder sedang bermain layangan. Tampaknya Spongebob sedang dalam mode alay saat ini.

"Tunggu, apakah selama ini kau pernah melekukan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hubungan kalian?".

"Sesuatu yang berbeda seperti apa?" tanyaku sambil menghapus gambar nista tadi.

"Ya… Sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lakukan dengannya selama ini!".

PLETAK

Aku langsung memukul kepala bocah itu dengan sepatuku.

"Dasar mesum!".

PLAAK!

Dan kini sepatu itu malah nyasar dikepalaku setelah terlebih dahulu direbut oleh Changmin. Tuan makan senjata =..=

"Sebelum kau mengatai orang lain mesum, sebaiknya periksa dulu isi otakmu! Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sehingga bisa-bisanya meneriakiku mesum!" dia menggerutu sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang mungkin sedang berdenyut sakit.

"Hehehe… _mian chingu-ya_, kau tahu bukan, aku sedang bingung, aku frustasi sehingga mau tak mau pikiranku mengarah pada hal-hal seperti 'itu' saja".

"Aku baru tahu frustasi bisa menyebabkan orang menjadi mesum!".

"Sudahlah Changmin-_ah_, berhenti mengataiku mesum! Jadi sebenarnya maksudmu tadi itu apa?" aku berusaha kembali ke topik awal.

"Apakah kau pernah mengacuhkan Sungmin _hyung_? Atau… berfikir untuk selingkuh mungkin?" aku sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan sepatuku lagi saat Changmin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Selama ini kau bertingkah seperti anjing peliharaannya saja!".

"_Mwo?!"._

"Jangan emosi dulu, dengarkan kata-kataku sampai selesai! _Arra?"_ seperti terhipnotis, aku malah mengangguk dengan pelan mendengar perintahnya.

"Selama ini kau terlihat seperti pihak yang sama sekali tak berdaya dalam hubungan kalian. Kau selalu menuruti apapun perintah kekasihmu itu. Selalu menganggap benar apapun yang dia lakukan walau sering kali kau merasa terluka karenanya. Seakan hanya kau yang memiliki cinta dan rasa takut kehilangan. Padahal hubungan itu bukan hanya kau yang menjalaninya. Tapi kalian berdua. Kubilang jangan menyela!" dia langsung melotot saat melihat mulutku terbuka bersiap untuk menyanggah ucapannya.

"Cobalah sekali saja bersikap sedikit acuh padanya, lalu lihat reaksinya. Jika dia menyadari perubahan sikapmu, artinya penilaianku selama ini tentang hubungan kalian itu salah. Tapi jika tidak, dan justru dia terlihat cuek, maka persiapkan hatimu untuk melepasnya. Berarti dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu".

Day's POV

Dengan langkah lunglai Kyuhyun tampak melangkah memasuki kelasnya. Dengan perlahan menghempasku tubuhnya disebelah Sungmin yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya.

Dia tampak melirik Sungmin sekilas sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menenggelamkan kepala disela lipatan tangannya yang menyandar dimeja.

Ucapan Changmin saat jam istirahat tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Jika seseorang benar-benar merasakan cinta, maka sedikit saja perubahan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya dia akan sadar. Seseorang akan berubah menjadi sangat peka terhadap orang yang dicintainya"._

Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu benar jika selama ini sahabatnya –Changmin- sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran, namun entah kenapa kata-katanya itu terasa sangat masuk akal. Mungkin sahabatnya itu telah menyontek kata-kata romantic dari sebuah novel picisan atau sejenisnya.

Kyuhyun mulai bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia sangat ingin menguji perasaan kekasihnya ini. Namun dia takut, jika hasilnya nanti sama sekali tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Bagaimana jika Sungmin malah semakin menjauh karena sikap acuhnya nanti. Kyuhyun yang sangat perhatian saja belum bisa membuat _hyung_nya itu benar-benar mencintainya, setidaknya begitu menurut Kyuhyun. Apalagi jika dia acuh, bisa-bisa Sungmin langsung meninggalkannya.

Tapi… bukankah jika Sungmin meninggalkannya itu berarti memang hanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan cinta dalam hubungan mereka, tidak mungkin 'kan dengan mudahnya melepaskan orang yang kita cintai hanya karena diacuhkan?

Kyuhyun galau.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-_ah_? Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu, kau yang tersenyum saja sudah membuat orang lain merinding. Apalagi jika kau berwajah nelangsa seperti itu? Jangan mempertua wajahmu yang sudah tampak tua!".

Kyuhyun segera mendongak saat mendengar kalimat sarkastik tadi. Sungmin tampak masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya, namun Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti, kekasihnyalah yang berbicara tadi.

"_Ne… mianhe hyung"._

Sungmin tampak mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat pasrah. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil _hyung_ setelah mereka resmi berhubungan. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu memanggilnya _Chagi, baby_, Minimi, Minnie _chagi_ atau berjuta panggilan sayang lainnya yang membuat Sungmin serasa ingin menggaruk tanah.

Namun akhirnya dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada _playlist_ lagu yang sedang diputar. Toh nanti juga anak itu akan kembali seperti biasanya. Itulah kira-kira yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Ah… Kyuhyun-_ah_, nanti sepulang sekolah antarkan aku kerumah Kim _ajjushi,_ ada sesuatu yang harus kuantarkan kesana!".

"Ba…". Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sehingga mau tak mau Sungmin harus kembali melihat wajahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"_Selama ini kau terlihat seperti pihak yang sama sekali tak berdaya dalam hubungan kalian. Kau selalu menuruti apapun perintah kekasihmu itu"._

Ucapan Changmin tadi kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Hemmm…. Mungkin inilah saatnya.

"_Mianhe hyung_, aku sudah ada janji dengan changmin untuk membeli kaset game di toko langganan kami, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu".

"Ah… kalau nanti malam? Kurasa…".

"Aku tidak bisa _hyung!_ Aku akan kerumah Changmin hingga malam untuk duel game itu!".

Sungguh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak perduli pada Changmin yang tampak bersin-bersin di bangku belakang sana. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada ekspresi sang kekasih, berharap kalau saja ada sedikit ekspresi kekecewaan disana. Namun tampaknya dialah orang yang harus merasa kecewa sekarang.

"Ah… _kkeure_, aku bisa kesana dengan Sungjin. Sama sekali tidak masalah untukku jika kau tidak bisa" Sungmin kembali mengutak-atik ponselnya, sama sekali tak sadar dengan raut kekecewaan yang baru saja terlihat karena ucapan acuhnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak keluar, namun terpaksa berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Mau kemana Kyuhyun-_ah?_ Sebentar lagi Shin _seonsaeng_ akan kesini".

"Kemana saja, asal bukan di sini, aku muak berada di sini, aku bosan melihat segala sesuatu yang ada di sini! Dan lagi, aku rasa aku sudah cukup pintar, melewatkan satu mata pelajaran, tidak akan berpengaruh padaku!".

Kalimat sinis itu menjadi kalimat terakhir sebelum Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya 'memuakkan' tadi.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya mampu terhenyak mendengar kata-kata kekasih yang dianggapnya mesum selama ini. Tak seorangpun sadar, mata yang selama ini berbinar itu perlahan meredup dan mulai terlapisi bulir bening yang siap menetes kapan saja.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit-lagit kelas sambil tersenyum getir.

"Apakah sesuatu yang 'memuakkan' itu termasuk aku Kyuhyun-ah?".

~oo0oo~

Kyuhyun keluar dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kelas. Membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali di sana. Lalu memejamkan matanya dan berusaha kembali menetralkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak nyeri.

"Ini sama sekali bukan gayaku, apakah aku benar-benar harus melakukan semua ini? Ini begitu menyakitkan" desisnya sambil menggenggam baju seragamnya di bagian dada.

Tentu saja ini terasa sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Kyuhyun selama ini selalu berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Sungmin, selalu berusaha untuk membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum.

Kyuhyun bahkan sama sekali tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Bagaimana jika Sungmin terluka karena ucapannya itu? Kyuhyun pasti akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika itu sampai terjadi. Tapi sayang Kyuhyun_-ah_, semua itu memang sudah terjadi. Sekarang kau tinggal memilih, dengan cara apa kau akan mengutuk dirimu nanti?

Changmin yang tampak tergesa keluar kelas langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya menjauh dari sana, menuju taman belakang sekolah. Kyuhyun yang tampak pasrah hanya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan yang terlindung pohon rindang.

"Aku tak sanggup lagi Changmin-_ah"_. Gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah disela-sela lipatan lututnya.

"_Mwo?_ Kau mau menyerah? Ini bahkan baru permulaan Kyuhyun-_ah"._

"Diamlah Shim Changmin! Kau sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan! Ini sama sekali tidak akan membuahkan apapun selain rasa sakit! Aku bisa saja menyakiti Minnie _hyung,_ dan kau tahu, jika dia tersakiti, maka aku akan lebih sakit lagi? Bagaimana jika dia malah meninggalkanku karena ini? Lebih baik aku diacuhkannya seumur hidup dari pada dia meninggalkanku!".

"Lalu, kau memilih untuk merantainya begitu? Bagaimana kalau sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu? Dia menerima cintamu hanya karena dia muak mendengar rengekanmu selama ini! Kau selalu mengemis cinta padanya, apa kau pikir itu membuatnya bahagia? Tidak! Dia malah semakin muak padamu! Cobalah untuk melepasnya, dia tidak mencintaimu! Carilah orang yang benar-benar bisa mencintaimu apa adanya!".

"Siapa maksudmu yang bisa mencintai Kyuhyunnie apa adanya Shim Changmin? Dirimu kah?".

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Aku menengadahkan wajahku menahan air mata yang mengancam untuk segera keluar. Hah _jinjja?_ Aku menangis? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Aku adalah _namja _yang sangat tegar, sama sekali tak pernah menangis tak perduli apapun alasannya.

Tapi sekarang, lihatlah… aku menagis. Aku menangis hanya karena dia berbicara sinis padaku. Mungkin reaksiku tidak akan seperti ini jika bukan dia orangnya.

Dia… Kyuhyunku, orang yang dalam keadaan apapun tak akan pernah tega membentakku. Jangankan membentak, berbicara sedikit keras saja, dia akan langsung kelimpungan meminta maaf padaku saat melihat wajahku yang tampak tidak senang.

Apa aku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan?

Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa menunjukkan seluruh perasaanku secara frontal pada orang lain. Tak perduli itu kekasihku sekalipun. Mungkin karena egoku yang terlalu tinggi. Apakah sikapku itu yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa tersakiti dan perlahan-lahan mulai bosan dan akhirnya merasa muak padaku?

_Maldo andwae!_

Bagaimana jika dia membenciku karena itu, atau lebih buruknya, bagaimana jika dia memilih meninggalkanku? Dia sama sekali tak boleh melakukan itu padaku! Tidak setelah dia berhasil memerangkapku di dalam kubangan cinta ini.

Mungkin terdengar sedikit menjijikan, namun aku akui, aku telah jatuh untuknya. Dia telah berhasil menghilangkan rasa ketertarikanku pada orang lain. Selalu hanya dia yang terlihat di sini, di mata dan hatiku. Aku gombal? Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak berniat menggombal di sini. Ini murni isi hatiku. Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Kalian tahu? Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya! Aku tidak akan munafik lagi pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankannya di sini, tetap di sisiku.

Tanpa menunggu apapun yang pantas untuk ditunggu(?) aku langsung bangun dan berniat mengejar kekasihku. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabrakku hingga membuatku terhuyung. Mungkin aku akan terjerembab kalau saja aku tak berpegangan pada meja.

Aku langsung mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menabrakku. Walau sesaat, dapat kulihat orang itu, Changmin tampak menatap sinis padaku sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas.

"Kenapa dia?" aku hanya mengangkat bahuku acuh. Saat ini ada yang jauh lebih penting selain memikirkan keanehan seseorang.

Aku langsung melanjutkan langkahku. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kelas, aku melihat Kyuhyun yang diseret oleh Changmin menuju ke taman belakang. Tunggu! Apa yang mau dilakukan orang aneh itu pada kekasihku!

Aku langsung mengejar langkah mereka. Bagaimana jika Changmin berencana melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihku?

"Aku tak sanggup lagi Changmin-ah".

Kuhentikan langkahku saat mendengar kalimat pembuka itu. Aku memilih untuk menyembunyikan diriku di bawah pohon yang tepat berada di belakang mereka saat ini. Walau tedengar sangat lirih, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Kyuhyun tadi, terima kasih pada jarakku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

"Mwo? Kau mau menyerah? Ini bahkan baru permulaan Kyuhyun-_ah_".

"Diamlah Shim Changmin! Kau sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan! Ini sama sekali tidak akan membuahkan apapun selain rasa sakit! Aku bisa saja menyakiti Minnie _hyung_, dan kau tahu, jika dia tersakiti, maka aku akan lebih sakit lagi? Bagaimana jika dia malah meninggalkanku karena ini? Lebih baik aku diacuhkannya seumur hidup dari pada dia meninggalkanku!".

Alisku mengernyit. Aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Lalu, kau memilih untuk merantainya begitu? Bagaimana kalau sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu? Dia menerima cintamu hanya karena dia muak mendengar rengekanmu selama ini! Kau selalu mengemis cinta padanya, apa kau pikir itu membuatnya bahagia? Tidak! Dia malah semakin muak padamu! Cobalah untuk melepasnya, dia tidak mencintaimu! Carilah orang yang benar-benar bisa mencintaimu apa adanya!".

Cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ini sama sekali tak masuk akal!

"Siapa maksudmu yang bisa mencintai Kyuhyunnie apa adanya Shim Changmin? Dirimu kah?".

Layaknya sinetron-sinetron terkemuka di Indonesia#plak. Dengan gaya _slow motion,_ mereka tampak membelalakan mata sambil menganga melihat kedatanganku. Kaget huh? Padahal semuanya sudah ada dalam scenario!

"Jadi siapa yang kau maksud tadi Shim Changmin?" tanyaku lagi mulai bosan melihat ekspresi syok mereka.

"Mi… Minnie _Chagi~"_ Kyuhyun tampak gelagapan dan segera mendekatiku.

"_Jebbal_ jangan marah, apa kau mendengar semuanya?" aku tersenyum dalam hati. Kyuhyunku telah kembali.

"Hei… aku bertanya padamu Shim Changmin, dari pembicaraan kalian yang kudengar tadi, tampaknya kau sedang berusaha membuat Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkanku ya? Untuk apa?" aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku pada Shim Changmin yang lagi-lagi menatap sinis padaku. Kali ini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas semua itu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun Lee Sungmin? Apa kau tak tahu kalau menguping pembicaraan seseorang itu sangat tidak baik? Dasar tidak so…".

"YA! Changmin-ah! Jaga bicaramu!" aku langsung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai emosi, bermaksud menenangkan, walau tak dapat dipungkiri jika emosiku juga sedang meledak-ledak.

"Tapi orang yang sedang kau ajak berbicara itu kekasihku. Orang yang KUCINTAI! Jadi aku rasa aku berhak sedikit mencuri dengar percakapan kalian".

Aku sengaja menekankan pada kata 'kucintai' berharap manusia tak peka yang tengah merangkul pinggangku ini sadar sidikit saja perasaanku.

"_Chagia~"_ tampaknya berhasil.

"Cih… kau yakin kau benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun? Melihat bagaimana caramu memperlakukannya selama ini?".

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku? Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Untuk apa aku bertahan dengannya selama ini jika aku sama sekali tak mencintainya? Hanya orang bodoh dan tak peka yang masih saja meragukan perasaanku seperti ini!" aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun. Dia tampak menunduk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kau salah satunya Kyuhyun-ah.

"Dasar munafik. Kalau memang tidak cinta, jangan memaksakan hatimu! Kyuhyun masih bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa mmberikan cintanya dengan tulus dan tentunya, penuh!".

"Lebih munafik mana, aku atau dirimu Shim Changmin? Jelas-jelas kau mencintai Kyuhyun, bukannya mengatakan perasaanmu dengan terang-terangan, tapi malah mempengaruhinya untuk meninggalkanku!".

"MWO?" aku melirik Kyuhyun yang baru saja berteriak sambil menunjukkan ekspresi syok khasnya. Hhh… sudah kubilang bukan? Dia sama sekali tak peka ternyata.

Aku kembali menatap changmin yang tampak salah tingkah dan wajah yang memerah.

"Ya! Shim changmin, ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?".

"Cih… kalian benar-benar memuakkan!" umpatnya sambil bergegas meninggalkan kami, namun sebelum itu terjadi…

"Shim Changmin!".

"Apa lagi?!" teriaknya gusar.

"Ada salam dari _hobae_ kita, Choi Sooyoung, dia menunggumu di Namsan sore ini, jam 3".

Dia tampak menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh.

"_Arraseo!"_ teriaknya sambil benar-benar berlalu.

Satu masalah… teratasi.

"Mi… Minnie _chagi~"_ aku langsung memutar tubuhku menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Hemmm?".

"I… itu".

"Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku?".

"Kau marah?".

"Jika aku katakan iya, bagaimana?".

"_Andwae!_ Jangan marah padaku".

Aku hanya menyeringai melihat dia yang tampak panik.

"YA! Minimi, jangan menyeringai begitu! Kau tak pantas menyeringai!".

"Hem? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?".

"Cukup tersenyum Minnie-ah~".

"Tapi aku sedang marah, _eottokae?"._

"Jadi kau benar-benar marah ya?" aku langsung menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau masih meragukanku? Masih meragukan perasaanku padamu?".

"_Ne?"._

"Kau masih tak yakin kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu?".

"_Ah… ani,_ aku tidak ragu kok!".

"Jujur Kyuhyunnie!" dia hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa? Padahal seharusnya kau yang paling tahu bagaimana diriku, aku orang yang sama sekali tidak pintar dalam menunjukkan perasaan".

"_Ne… mianhe chagi"._

"Jadi, kau masih meragukanku?" dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya membuatku harus menghela nafas frustasi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya aku mencintaimu?" aku langsung merasakan firasat buruk saat dia tiba-tiba saja mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai.

"_Poppo~"_ ujarnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dan berkedip genit. Hhh… harusnya aku tahu, setan… tetap saja setan.

"_Shirheo!"._

"_YA~ Minnie chagi~ poppo…"._

"_Shirheo!"._

"Ishhh… bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau minta cium saja hhmmmmmfffff…".

~oo0oo~

Percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tak perduli orang lain dapat melihatnya atau tidak, cukup dirimu…

Dapatkah kau merasakannya? Detak jantungku yang berpacu saat sekali lagi bibir kita bertemu, saat kau mengeratkan lingkar lenganmu dipinggangku?

Jangan pernah berharap aku akan bermanja, karena itu bukan gayaku!

Aku mencintaimu, oksigenku~

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oke…. Day tahu, ini sama sekali nggak keren =_=**

**Day comeback…**

**Padahal kagak ada yang nungguin =..= malang nian nasibku. Hiksss…**

**Setelah sekian lama mengeram telornya Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sangat sulit untuk menetas,#plak.**

**Setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya Day bikin FF lagi, nggak bagus? Emang! Day sangat butuh kripik pedas nie… tapi yang bertanggung jawab ya.**

**Otak dan tangan Day rada kaku karena lama nggak dipakek!#plak**

**Buat Choi Hyoo Jun eonni… aka Dilla Bersayap aka NC(nenek choi) aka(buset banyak amat namanya) CD (Choi Daleman) apakah FF ini terlalu terlambat buat hadiah ultah? Mianhamnida~~~~**

**Sengaja!#plak.**

**Ahahahha…**

**Buat Nenek iin, makasi udah mau ditanya-tanya. Wkwkwkkwkw semoga kau tenang dialam sana eon. Wkwkkwkwk#digatak.**

**Oh ya… ini random tag, bagi yang nggak suka di tag, hapus aja tagannya, habis itu siapin tameng buat ngelindungi diri dari tendanganku!#evil mode.**

**Apa lagi ya? Itu aja deh dulu ya…**

**Oh ya… please… no silent reader… ini FF pertamaku setelah hiatus berkepanjangan(?) tolong kasi komennya agar aku tahu, aku masih pantes jadi seorang author FF atau enggak… jebbal…**


End file.
